1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a secondary battery mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary batteries according to related art include a secondary battery described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-82073 (JP 2014-82073 A), for example. The secondary battery described in JP 2014-82073 A is provided with a short-circuiting mechanism that establishes a short-circuit between an external terminal of a positive electrode and an external terminal of a negative electrode when an internal pressure of a case rises.
In the secondary battery described in JP 2014-82073 A, a part of the external terminal is disposed so as to face an inversion plate provided on a sealing body. A stacked body including a resistor and a conductive member, which are stacked each other, is provided at a portion of the external terminal, which faces the inversion plate. When the internal pressure of the case rises, the inversion plate is inverted and thus becomes electrically connected to the external terminal via the stacked body. Consequently, a short-circuit is established between the external terminal of the positive electrode and the external terminal of the negative electrode through the sealing body.